


Gin... and Tonic

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 2 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Hermione/Pansy, narratophilia, blue, gin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gin... and Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Hermione/Pansy, narratophilia, blue, gin.

Hermione knew she should have stayed home. Just because she'd come out didn't mean she needed to _come out_ to a gay bar.

And she definitely should have stayed away from the bartender's suggestion of gin and tonic.

She reached into the depths of her bag and pulled out a mild sobering potion. Once she was breathing easier, she splashed water on her face.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Hermione looked into the mirror and saw Pansy Parkinson blocking the door. 

Pansy Parkinson wearing a sheer green blouse. Without a bra, her pert breasts and nipples were visible though the thin fabric.

Hermione swallowed and turned around slowly unable to tear her eyes away from Pansy. She wore a short black skirt, had long, _long_ legs, and finished with a pair of black heels that could kill a man.

"Like what you see, Granger?" 

Never one to back down, Hermione replied, "And if I did?"

Pansy grinned wickedly. She leaned in, crowding Hermione against the sink. "What's your pleasure then? Want me to lift your skirt and lick your cunt?"

Hermione couldn't suppress a shiver when a wave of arousal shot through her. She closed her eyes, hands braced on the sink behind her.

"Maybe you'd rather I fuck you." Pansy's breath was warm against her neck. "I'd use my fingers first till you were nice and wet. Then I'd slide my big blue dildo inside you until you begged to come. You would beg, wouldn't you, darling?"

Hermione gasped and squeezed her thighs together trying to get some relief. 

Pansy laughed softly, her hand cupping Hermione lightly. "Just say the word."

"Yes," Hermione whispered. " _Yes._ "

"I'll take good care of you, Granger," Pansy said, sliding her hand under Hermione's skirt and into her sopping wet knickers. "You'll see."


End file.
